I can't love you, and you can't love me
by xMisunderstood
Summary: "You can't love me, and I can't love you! We're two different people! You have to understand that!" "Quit denying your feelings. I love you, and you love me. And I'm not letting you go." "No.. we can't love eachother, Beck.."/Or, Cat just can't accept the feelings she has for Beck. Bade together for a little. Some Cabbie, in certain chapters. *Rated T for later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I can't tell you how many stories I created here on my computer today. But I decided I'd upload this. :) Cat's OOC with Beck, js. Hope you Enjoooyyy**

"I would think you'd listen to more happier music." Cat looked towards him, then shrugged. The song that was playing on her Pear-Pod sounds very depressing. "Happier music? You mean things like Katy Perry? Or Carly Rae Jepson? The kind of music Tori listens to?" Beck nodded, taking a seat on Cat's bed. "And I'd think your room would still be Pink, since you know, you moved with your Nonna."

"Well, It still kind of does still have Pink in it.. But I see your point. I'm starting to like white a lot more now. And the kind of music Tori listens to is just things like having fun.. I like the kind of music that relates to actual real life problems. But if you want me to put music like that on, I can."

Beck shook his head, placing his elbows on his knees. "Its alright, Cat. But I think we should start on this project." Beck announced, "I think it's due in two weeks." Cat nodded, taking grabbing her Laptop from her desktop. "Okay. What should it be about? Better yet, what should the title or the name of the characters be?"

Beck frowned. It was weird not seeing Cat all jittery and hyper like she was at school just an hour ago. Now, she was tamed.. And relaxed. "Why don't you choose the names. I'll choose what it should be about. But.. Do you want something like Thriller? Or, Horror, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Action.. What?"

Cat tapped her chin with her pale pink painted evenly filed nails. "I think a mixture between mystery and I don't know action?" Cat shrugged. "Writing stories arent really one of my best subjects.." Cat scooted towards the center of her queen sized bed, leaving more space between her and Beck. "Aright." Beck nodded. "But just out of curiosity.. Why not Fantasy or Romance? Arent those your favorite?"

Cat stiffened for a second, nodding. "Yeah, but I think I should try something different this time." Beck grinned, "Cat, not all Romance movies involves kissing, or holding hands."

"Yeah, but you still have to pretend to love that person." Cat blurted out. She widened her eyes, "I'm sorry.. It just slipped." Beck changed the position he was sitting in to looking at Cat better, he heard the next song on her Pear-Pod play in the background, realizing he actually knew this song.

_"I don't mind spending everyday,_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

_And she will.._

_Be loved.."_

"Your afraid of Jade being mad at you like she was in the short film we did together, arent you?" Cat flinched at the sound of him bringing that up. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to come up with something.

"Beck, your a great friend, but I don't think your girlfriend would want to see you act out having romantical feelings towards another girl. And I don't need her assuming you almost kissing me like you did to Tori." Though Cat never showed to much emotion towards that situation, she knew Jade was hurt by it. Beck leaned in slightly closer to hear Cat while she spoke, since it all came out in mumbles. He leaned back once she finished, chuckling. Not showing any emotion with the him and the Tori thing. "I understand, but the sooner we get this project over with, the sooner we can quit coming over each other's… RV and house, alright?" Beck gave her a small smile before changing the subject. "Well, do you still want Mystery and Action? Or do you want to change your answer? And I promise Cat, whatever you choose is just going to be strictly acting."

"You Promise?"

"Of course."

/ / .

"Hi everyone!" Cat smiled at her friends, sitting next to the only empty available seat in between Jade and Andre.

"Lil' Red! There you are!"

"Hey Cat,"

"Yeah whatever."

"Hi!"

"Where were you?"

Cat smiled enthusiastically, setting her lunch tray down. "I was in Sikowitz class! I gave him his early birthday present!" Tori raised an eyebrow. "Cat, his birthday isn't until another week or so. Why now?" Cat picked up one of her strawberries with her fork. "I bought him two presents. The one I gave to him now was a dummy named Sarah. He said he's always wanted a wife, so I helped him out a little-"

"You're hair smells like Vanilla."

Cat did a surprised squeal, turning around to see Sinjin smiling creepily at her. "You scared me Sinjin! Why don't you go sniff on Rebecca's hair?!" Cat huffed, frowning at him. Sinjin backed up slowly, holding his hands up in surrender. "Oh right! The Rebecca with blonde hair!" Sinjin ran off, one shoe on and one shoe off.

"Isn't Rebecca bald now?" Robbie asked no one in particular.

"I think so."

"No, remember she's wearing a wig!"

"Right.. But shes still bald."

"Does it matter?"

Everyone looked at Jade's stoned face. She had her arms firmly crossed over her chest. But everyone already knew why. She specifically told Sikowitz to pair her up with Beck for their new project that could either damage or improve their grade, but instead she got Robbie.

Annoying, puppet holding awkward Robbie.

Mad would be an understatement.

"Jade.." Beck raised an eyebrow at her. Jade glared at him, but said nothing. They could fight some other time.

"Anyways.." Andre decided to break the short silence. "What's everyone going to do for their short story.. Or play? You know what, lets just call it project. Tori and I already found out what we're going to write about," Andre took a large bite from his burrito, grinning.

"Me and Jade are doing Humor!" Robbie grinned, "We-"

"Horror. We are not doing Humor Robbie."

Robbie frowned, "but I-"

"But nothing. We are doing Horror." Jade glared at him, making Robbie slump his shoulders.

"Cat and I are doing Romance." Beck would be lying if he told you everyone's face weren't surprised.

"Romance?" Jade repeated, but it sounded like she was throwing up venom blood. Beck nodded, "yeah. Why not?"

"Why so?"

"See I told you Jade wouldn't like it!" Cat protested. "Action! Beck and I are doing action!" Beck frowned, "no, Cat and I are doing Romance." Jade nudged him, "why don't you just do action? You love action."

"Yeah but Cat wants to do Romance."

"Do not!"

"Cat.. You said it yourself." Beck wanted to bring up the part of her not wanting to Romance because of Jade, but decided against it.

"Why does it matter? Just do Action. Its obvious Cat doesn't want to do it anymore" Tori continued to stab her salad, making it looking like really small chunks of carrots. Andre looked at her, "what are you doing?" Tori blew the hair out of her face, setting fork down. "Oh, well the salads nasty today, so might as well play with you're food, right?"

Beck shook his head. "Fine, we'll do Action. Cat and I are doing Action everyone." Beck felt Jade tense less against him, and from the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he saw Cat's bottom lip poke out, but as soon as it did, her smile came back on her face.

**First Chapter! I already have the first 5 complete, but please Review and tell me if you guys like it? It'll really help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2.**

"So what should this Action story be about?" Beck took a sip of his water, turning to Cat. She was Quiet, and relaxed… again. Cat shrugged. "What-"

"You don't want Action."

"I do.."

"You know we can't do Romance, Beck. You already saw how Jade reacted earlier." Cat almost pleaded for him to understand. "And plus you and Jade just got back together. You guys don't need to be fighting over pity things like acting." Cat told him.

"Im going to talk-"

_RIIIING! RIIIING!_

Beck stopped mid-sentence, making his way over to his phone.

"Hello?"

_"You and Cat having fun?"_

"Yep. Did I mention our theme is Romance?"

_"Beck.."_

"Jade.."

_"I already told you."_

"Its just acting, Jade."

_"_..._You better be lucky I tolerate Cat."_

And the call went flat.

"Well, seems like Jade doesn't mind anymore." Beck smiled at her. "So, wanna start?" Cat nodded timidly. "Yeah, sure." She muttered, still not getting how Jade got over it so quickly. Beck clapped his hands together grabbing his laptop while Cat grabbed hers. "First off, what should it be about? A sad romance with a ending of them splitting up or one with them living happily ever after?" Beck asked her, putting on his reading glasses.

"A happy one of course, why would you want to have a sad ending?" Cat avoiding eye contact, deciding to look up a few original names they could use for the characters. Beck shrugged, "there's always not so happy endings. Like when married couples get divorces, or falling in love with someone else, or you just simply lost feelings for the other." Beck explained.

Cat bit her lip, "It should be about two teenagers helplessly in love with eachother. But, the only reason why they aren't together is because the girl doesn't except her feelings towards him. She doesn't want to fall in love with him, or hug him, or kiss him. So she tries to avoid him, but the boy doesn't let that happen. So he chases after her until he convinces her he's not letting her go." Cat said in a monotone, still not taking her eyes off of her screen. "Hey what do you think the names should be? You like the name Seth or something?"

"Wait," Beck blinked, "did you just figure that all out in your head Cat?" He wanted to get up and see what she was doing, but didn't. She would just quickly push him away. "Yeah. I mean, it's not that hard. But I really need you to help me figure out their names."

"How about your characters name be Olivia."

"Olivia?"

"Why not?"

"Okay. But your characters name is Seth."

"Seth, what? I don't even look like a Seth."

"I don't look like an Olivia! The names don't even go together. Seth and Olivia, what?"

"Im not good at coming up with names. I guess it's just something I need to improve on."

"Dominic. Your name can be Dominic."

"Yours can be.. Daisy."

"I don't even look like a Daisy!"

"Yeah, well, it's the best I could come up with. Unless you want to be nameless, it's a take it or leave it offer."

"I'll just name myself!"

"You cant name yourself because I didn't name myself."

Cat frowned at him. "Fine, Dominic." She grinned, for the first time since coming into his RV today. "Alright, how about we help eachother out writing the story? We don't have to do anything too affectionate, but we do have to make the characters love for eachother believable."

/ / .

"So! Jade Robbie! Tell me at least what you guys came up with for this Writing Play thing o' yeah? Alright!" Sikowitz stared at them both intensely, taking a empty chair to the front, slowly sitting down. Jade sighed dramatically. "Well, My name is Blood and Robbie's name is Thick. He's suppose to be going down to the store and makes a short cut there in an alley. Im a crazy cereal killer who comes out of nowhere and stabs the living daylight out of him." Jade told him, keeping her face stoned the whole time.

"Jade came up with everything!"

"Uh-huh." Sikowitz dug into his pants pockets, taking out an old sandwich. "Tori, Andre! Gooo!" He bit into the moldy sandwich, while rubbing the top of his bald head. Andre cleared his throat, "alright, I guess I'll talk since Tori's exhausted. We were up all night-"

"I don't care! Just start!"

"Alright, alright!" Andre held back a glare. "Well, my name is going to be Reggie, while Tori's name is Kyle. I'm suppose to be this broken teenage boy who looses everything. His family, his house, his job, everything. One day, he's walking from a bar he was near, drunk and depressed. But don't worry, I used a fake I.D to get in, but back to the story, just when I was about to just out into the street to, y'know, get ran over, I magically collapse on the cement, passed out. So, the next morning I see Tori. She's suppose to be some super-natural creature. Im the only one who can see her. She helps me find my way back into reality. Guiding me, into everything."

Sikowitz nodded. "Ah, yes. Cat, Beck! Go now!"

Before Beck could even open his mouth, Cat starts. He could feel Jade tense up when Jade says the word 'love', but he ignores it. This isn't the first, and definitely not the last time she acts this way.

"That sounds nice." Sikowitz stares at her, waiting for her to go on, but she doesn't.

"What, no kiss?"

Cat widened her eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly. "W-what?"

"A kiss. You know," Sikowitz brung his sandwich to his mouth, making kissing sounds. Everyone in class saw Cat shake her head violently. "N-no kissing." She murmured, red rising to her cheeks from all the current attention.

"Ah. Well you need too." Sikowitz looked at her, then Beck.

"What? Why?" Jade piercing green eyes widened, just like Cat's did. Sikowitz rolled his eyes. "Because Jade, whats a Romance without a kiss? Exactly! Boring and Worthless! Now, Alfred and Chelsea, go outside the door and just stand there! Go!"

Jade's breath got heavy, and so did Cat's. Beck was calm, Andre and Tori had their eyebrows raised. And Robbie looked the same as he usually does, but he was bickering with Rex about something.

"Well.. I guess we are going to have to add a kiss somewhere in the story." Beck said causally. He wasn't taking this as bad as Cat and Jade were. It was just acting. No feelings attached. Cat nodded stiffly. "Y-yeah. I'll just come over after school, and we can make a couple of changes. But it can just be like.. A quick kiss." Cat felt weird talk about this with Beck. They never spent so much time together like they were now.

"Sounds good-" Jade stomped over, her eyebrows in a firm line and her face red from anger. "What happened to Action? A kiss? A KISS? Beck, this is all your fault." Jade growled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Jade, relax. I told you. It's just acting. No big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?"

He flinched from the sound over her tone. "Yes, no big deal Jade. Now quit it. Your scaring Cat and causing unwanted attention." Beck raised his eyebrows, turning back to Cat. "So I guess you can drive back to my place with me." He gave he a slight wave, walking off with Jade.

"I'm coming over." Jade glared at him, walking off somewhere he wasn't.

Oh God.

**Pleaseeee Reviewww? 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_-Beck's POV- At his RV._

I'd be lying straight to your face if I told you it was not awkward. Cat and I already made our adjustments in our story to make room for the kissing scene, but both of us could not stop looking at Jade from the corner of our eye. She was sitting on a bing bag chair, her legs crossed and her arms firmly across her chest. Her eyebrows were in a straight line and her lips were pursed, glaring at both Cat and I. I tried to bring a tad bit of humor, but Cat gave me a look, obviously telling me it wasn't going to work.

"So uh, maybe we should start acting out the first part?" Cat suggested, rubbing the back of her neck. "Alright," I told her. "sure. But can we practice it in my driveway? Since we have to do some moving." Cat nodded, and I followed her and Jade out my door.

_**"Daisy, Hey!" Dominic gave her a large grin, he reached for a hug, but she moved away quickly.**_

_**"Hi, Dominic.." Daisy muttered, trying hard not to look into his eyes. The eyes she loved, but hated so much.**_

_**"You seem down," He gave her a frown. "What happened?"**_

_**Daisy shook her head. "It's nothing, really." She took a couple of cautious steps back once he took a couple forward. She gave him a side glance, "I really have to-"**_

_**"Class doesn't start for another hour." He told her matter-of-factly.**_

-No one's POV-

"Must you guys look a eachother like that?" Jade asked bluntly, interrupting.

Cat whipped her head towards her direction. "Like what? Im looking at him like I look at everyone!"

"Well then that's the problem. Remember, you're in love with my character, but you try not to show it, but the look on your face does anyway." Beck said, taking a sip of his water.

Cat frowned. "Well, how can I look at you in a affectionate way then?"

"Look at him the way you look at Robbie." Jade smirked, seeing red flush to Cats cheeks. "I-I look at Robbie the same way I look at everyone else!" She exclaimed, "let's just continue where we left off." Cat dragged out, rubbing her temples. She shook off her nerves, looking up at Beck the same way she used to look at Daniel.

**_"You want to just hang outside? Or we could go to the library. You like the Library, don't you?" Dominic gave her a hopeful smile, his eyes gleaming._**

**_"S-sure, Dominic-"_**

**_"Call me Dom."_**

**_"Dom? Oh, alright then, Dom." Daisy looked up at him, but didn't meet his eye. She was really starting to hate herself. Why was she getting all these butterflies whenever he was around?_**

**_"You coming?"_**

**_Daisy swallowed. "Right behind you," She muttered, running towards him. She looked down at his held out hand. "It's alright," He told her gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." She could've sworn she saw him wink at her, or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her again. She took his hand, their hands absently swinging slightly down to the Library._**

"Wow! That was great. Swinging hands down a driveway, isn't that new!" Jade rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently. "Can't you guys finish some more tomorrow?" Jade gave Beck an irritated glance, but he ignored it, and just when he was about to deny Cat leaving, she spoke.

"Actually, I do have to leave. I promised Tori and Andre I'd judge their acting for their play." Cat power walked back to Beck's RV to get her things.

"What was that?!"

"What?"

"That! The hand holding!"

"Oh that? It's in the story."

"Well, take it out!"

"Why?"

"The only one you should hold hands with is me!"

"Jade, I really don't mean to be mean, or rude. But you seriously need to stop getting jealous over the most silliest things. We're acting for a play, okay? That's it."

She pursed her lips, "it looks just.. Too real."

"That's how acting's suppose to look."

"No, Beck. I mean, the feelings, the affection, the smiling, the gestures. It's like it's there, and it's real, but you guys don't see it."

Beck opened his mouth to respond.

"Well, it was a nice working progress Beck. C'ya Jade!" Cat skipped off down the side walk.

Beck looked at her skip. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

Cat shook her head in response, turning a corner.

"I still don't understand how she's perfectly normal around you, but crazy when all of us are together."

Beck shrugged.

Jade sighed, "just take me to Robbie's house. I told him I'd come over to work on our assignment if his mom was baking me a cake. And she is. He texted me a picture. So, take me there." She turned on her boot heel, stalking her way over to Beck's car, him fallowing shortly after, giving her many eye rolls behind her back.

/ / .

They were having a staring contest. Sikowitz and Beck. No one knew exactly why, Sikowitz just called him up, and well, just started to stare. Beck wasn't exactly comfortable, considering the fact that he was backing away as Sikowitz came closer, and numerous times continued to blink.

"What are you doing?" Andre's voice echoed across the room, snapping Sikowitz out of his staring.

"Oh! That was unexpected, wasn't it Beckett Oliver?" Sikowitz asked him, watching him nod mutely. "I just wanted to do something unexpected! You didn't expect me to get all up into you're face, did you Beck?"

Beck shook his head, going back to his chair, wrapping his arm around Jade. "I did not."

"I need you guys to expect anything that comes your way! Like this ball!" Sikowitz picked up a football, throwing it at Tori's head, causing her to fall to the floor with a loud 'Oof!'. "Did you see that coming, Tori?" You could here Jade's laughing in the background.

"Did you see that com-"

"No! No I didn't!"

"I knew you were going to cut me off. You see? An Actor needs to be aware of their surroundings, they need to know, whatever someone tells you to do, if you want that part, you better do it." Sikowitz chuckled. "So. If I just decided that I just.. I don't know, wanted to take Robbie's phone," Within a blink of an eye, Robbie's phone was inside Sikowitz's hand. "He would have to be aware. You cant just be in the middle of acting, and not see someone throw a ball at you. You fall and you mess up everything! You have to dodge it. Do you get what I'm saying children?"

Everyone nodded, their eyes huge.

"Can I get my phone back now?"

"I already gave it to you. It's in your hand, you dimwit."

"..Oh."

Sikowitz placed his hand on his chin, examining his class. He grinned, watching everyone cautiously looking around. He stared at them all for the next 5 minutes until the bell rang.

"Goodbye children." Sikowitz was still in his position, looking at them all walk out.

/ / .

"You cannot tell me Sikowitz class was not weird!"

"Well, I am. You got hit by a football, and I enjoyed it."

"He's going to leave a lump on my head!"

"I'm sorry Tori." Tori snapped her head in Robbie's direction, she loosened up, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. "Its alright Robbie. Hey Andre, can I have some of you're fries?"

"Remember Jade, Friday you have to take us Roller skating," Andre said, grabbing a handful of fries placing it on Tori's plate. Jade huffed, glaring at him. "You don't have to remind me, I know that."

"I've never been roller skating." Cat confessed, frowning.

"That's okay Cat, I'll teach you!" Robbie gave her a grin, and she returned it with flushed cheeks.

"Thanks.." It was obvious her voice got _a lot _shyer.

"Or we can all teach her," Beck volunteered, shrugging.

"No! I already said I would."

"It's okay Rob, we can all pitch in. You won't be strong enough to lift Cat back up if she falls." Andre told him truthfully. "Not that your fat or anything. Your like what, Ninety pounds?" It was a rhetorical question.

"I will!"

"Not." Jade smirked over at Robbie, while his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's okay Robbie, once I get the hang of it, we can hold hands to steady eachother, okay?" Robbie gave her a small smile, nodding.

Everyone missed Beck's eye roll.

_/ / ._

**_"You're so annoying," Dominic frowned, his eyes furrowing. "Hm. That's not a nice word to tell people." Daisy rolled her eyes, "you told me you'd leave me alone after I ate lunch with you. I ate lunch with you, and you're still here, bugging me." Daisy pointed out._**

**_"That couldn't be any more true. But, I told you a lunch date. Not just lunch."_**

**_"Dominic! No! I will not go out with you!"_**

**_"Well, I guess you better get used to me being around a lot more often."_**

**_Daisy glared at him them best she could. "I thought I told I specifically do not like you in that way? Don't become a stalker." Daisy turned on her heel to walk off._**

**_"I'll gladly become your stalker." Dominic smirked, grabbing her elbow pulling her back to him. Her front slammed against his, their noses were touching._**

**_"I-I.."_**

"No. It's 'what are you doing Dominic?'" Beck moved away from Cat, pulling his sleeves up. Cat's breath quickened. "R-right.. I just.."

"I get it, Cat."

Cat looked him in the eye for the first time in a long, long time, but as soon as she did, her attention went elsewhere. "To tell you the truth I wasn't this nervous when I had to kiss you in the short film. Now, it's just, weird.. And I don't know awkward. We were closer then than we are.. Now. And it didn't bother me." Cat rocked back and forth on her feet as she spoke.

"I understand." Beck mumbled. "Do you.. Want to continue this Saturday or Sunday? We could do something else if you want." Beck suggested, "or, I could drop you off at home,"

It was awkward.

Really awkward.

"Uh, we can watch a movie? And continue this Saturday. Or Sunday. Your choice." Cat sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Alright then. Saturday it is. What movie? I got almost everything. You could choose." He looked over at her, giving her a small smile.

**I'll be getting to update alot more. (: Since it's been summer break and all**


	4. Chapter 4

**im. .rawrr- yes, Thanks for telling me, I get those two mixed up sometimes. :)**

**And Thanks DareToDreamBig and HappyCakes for reviewing~3**

"Tori, it's not in here-" Tori's eyes widened like a crazed men. "Keep looking! You to Beck and Cat! Quit telling me it's not here! It's somewhere in here!" Tori yelled. Her hair was frizzy and greasy, and her clothes smelled. She's been up all night looking for Andre's cousins pet turtle, Davey. He was staying over Andre's for the weekend, and left his pet when Andre and Tori were practicing for the Project. They were coming over in just two hours to get Davey.

"it has to be here…" Tori cried out desperately, looking through all of the kitchen cabinets. "DAVEY! I have carrots!" Robbie raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was a turtle." Tori looked over at him, then continued to look. "It is! But that's the only vegetable I have right now."

"What about a fruit?"

"ROBBIE! JUST CONTINUE TO LOOK!" Tori glared at him, watching him scatter across the room looking for Davey. "Tori." Cat tapped her shoulder, but Tori shrugged it off.

"Not now Cat."

"But-"

"Cat please,"

"I found-"

"Look, I personally don't mind your brother stories, but right now I'm desperate. Don't take it to personal Kitty." Tori told her softly, trying not to yell in her face.

Cat huffed. "Fine. I guess you don't need to know where Davey is then. Have fun looking for him." Cat turned to walk away, but Tori yanked her back as hard as she could.

"Tell me! Tell me! Please, Cat." Cat leaned her head back, scrunching her nose up. "Okay. But only if you promise to brush your teeth and take a shower afterwards. Oh, and wash your hair. You don't look to.. Clean."

Tori nodded furiously, "just tell me where the dang Turtle is! Andre would kill me if I don't find his cousin's only pet _and_ friend!"

Cat frowned, "only friend? I'll be his friend!"

"Just tell me!"

"Hey," Beck pointed at Tori. "Keep your voice down." Tori rolled her eyes, and Cat tried to convince herself that he _was not _defending her.

"Fine." Tori pursed her lips. "Where is it, Cat?"

She pointed innocently up the stairs. "Up there, in your room, I think he's eating beef jerky, too." She blinked, smiling widely at her.

Tori bolted up the stairs, and within seconds, she had Davey in one hand, and squeezed Cat in the other. "Oh thank you Cat. Thank you so much." It was obvious that lifted a lot of weight off her shoulders. "Buy me ice-cream?" Cat rocked back and forth on her feet. "After you take a shower." Tori nodded, "Yes! Yes! I'll buy all three of you anything you want! And I'll take a shower too! I'll be right back!" Tori danced all the way upstairs, carefully holding Davey.

"When did you go upstairs to Tori's room?" Robbie asked her, watching her and Beck both exhaustingly sit down on Tori's couch.

"I was hungry. Tori always has a stash of candy in her third drawer near her bed on the right. Davey was on her bed, munching on some jerky." She gave Robbie a bright smile, and he returned it.

"Hey Rob, how did that date with Savannah go?" Beck asked him, breaking both Cat and Robbie's moment. "Oh. It was, it was fine at first. She was very pretty, but.. I don't know she's extremely clingy. She even told me she already started planning out wedding. She showed me pictures of how she wants it, too!"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows together, "who's Savannah?" She was hurt, didn't Robbie like her? "oh, well I asked Beck and Andre to help me out to ask out a girl. My first pick was you, but Beck and Andre thought otherwise. So I went with Savannah."

"Thought otherwise? What'd they say?" Cat looked at Beck from the corner of her eye, and he looking at her. She looked away once Robbie started talking.

"Well-"

"BECK!" Trina ran downstairs, in nothing but a robe and bunny slippers. "If I knew you were coming I would've dressed up me fancier, but you don't mind, right?" Trina hovered over him, winking at him every so often.

"Uh, Trina, hey." Beck moved her away, "always a pleasure to see you." He rolled his eyes behind her back, Cat was grinning, and Robbie was just there.

Trina didn't hint his sarcasm, instead her smile grew wider and she plopped down in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Oh Beck! I've always known we were meant to be! Just break up with Jade and everything can be perfect." She wrapped his arms tighter around him once she felt him trying to push her off.

"Trina, you're a great girl and all, but I.. don't like you. In _that_ way."

She frowned, "why not? I could have Robbie begging on her knees for me if I wanted him, and I could do the same with Andre! You should be lucky I'm giving you a chance!" Trina huffed, standing up.

"Hey! I would not be begging at your feet! You should know-"

Trina rolled her eyes, grabbing Robbie's collar, bringing her face close to his. She smirked once she saw him close his eyes and pucker his lips. "See?" She roughly let him go, causing him to stumble.

Cat frowned over at Robbie, but he didn't notice, because he was to busy staring at Trina.

"I just think we should be better off as… friends." Beck told her carefully,

"Friends? FRIENDS?! You know what, Robbie's my new boyfriend. C'mon Rob." Trina snapped her fingers walking back upstairs, Robbie following her like a lost puppy.

"Whats with the sad face?" Beck asked Cat, relieved Trina actually left him alone.

"I just thought.. Robbie and I…" Cat trailed off, "it doesn't matter-"

"Robbie's.." Beck started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "is a very lucky boy to have someone like you fall for him." He said softly.

Cat met his gaze, but as soon as she did, she looked down. "I-"

"You guys ready to go? I've got Davey securely looked in his cage so he won't escape or anything like that." Tori came downstairs, she looked better than she did before.

Beck stood up quickly, and Cat stopped what she was going to say. "Yeah," They both muttered in unison.

Tori stopped her tracks. "Wait… where's Robbie?"

Cat slumped her shoulders. "Upstairs with Trina. Their 'dating' now."

Tori let out a couple of loud chuckles. "Really? I never knew Trina liked Robbie-"

"She doesn't! She's only dating him to get Beck back!" Cat corrected her, causing Tori to put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll just give you two you're ice-cream then. Beck can I drive your car?"

"Never in a million years, Tori. Lets go." He walked out of the Vega's house first, the two girls following shortly behind.

/ / .

"NO"

"YES! You said so! You promised!"

"Well, I changed my mind! Now butt off!"

"NO! I won't butt off! You promised us all you'd take us Roller skating if I beat you on that stupid Wii game, and I did!"

Jade stood up from her seat, slowly walking over to Tori. "I changed my mind. And besides, we didn't shake on it."

"A promise is still a promise!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you both shut up?" Andre growled, "Jade, you promised, I don't care if you guys shook on it or not." Jade opened her mouth to reply, but Beck quickly covered it, shaking his head. "Forget it."

She snatched his hand off, folding her arms firmly across her chest. Tori stuck her tongue out at her, "Gank!"

"I will cut your tongue out when your asleep. Watch those comments." Jade gave her a sly smile, her arched eyebrows raised cockily.

"That sounds horrible." Sikowitz said in Jade's ear, before blowing a horn in it, she screamed, then picked up the chair she was sitting in throwing it at him, barely missing. He raised an eyebrow. "oh?"

"What the he-" She closed her eyes for a second and breathed.

"What was that for?" She straightened her top, her scolding expression never changing.

"You didn't see it coming I see."

"Yeah but-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sikowitz circled around her, his arms folded. "I thought you were better than this, Jade." He said shamefully, shaking his head.

"Where did you even come from?! You.. You weren't even in here last time-"

"Last time you checked?"

"Sikowitz…" Jade growled.

He grinned, putting his hand up in surrender. "Alright, I wont test your patients anymore."

"You weren't! You were just-" She started to breathe heavily. "Next time I wont hesitate to punch you in the face." She gave him a warning look, "and I do not care if I get in trouble for it."

"I see."

Jade blew the hair out of her face, grabbing her chair from where it landed, and placed it back next to Beck's. "I don't mean to be rude-"

"Woah! What? That's a first!" Tori yelled, high fiving the person next to her. "Jade West not intending to be rude, WOAH!" She gave Jade a cocky grin, "Im just… kidding."

Jade looked at her for a second before sitting down, "yeah, okay. Can't wait till Friday!" Jade did a fake girly squeal, then smirked, turning ahead.

"Is that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Sikowitz yelled, "QUIT DISTURBING YOUR FELLOW CLASSMATES!"

"But you weren't even-"

"GO STAND IN FRONT OF THE DOOR NOW!"

"What?"

"You heard me, go." Sikowitz folded his arms, shunning her.

"I didn't even-" Tori stood up, "Alright then." She roughly pushed opened the door, standing in front of it once it closed.

Cat looked up at her, "you got sent out here too?"

Tori nodded. "Yep. How did you get sent out here?"

Cat shrugged, "I don't know! I was on my way here to his class, but Sikowitz stopped me and just told me to stand here. Isn't that weird?"

"Well, I mean yeah. I think Jade's going to hurt me on Friday…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I?! We were aruging then she just randomly relaxed then told me she couldn't wait till Friday! And- and squealed! She never does that!" She stopped once she felt Cat touch her arm in a friendly gesture.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Well.. For starters your hair is frizzy again and.. Well lets face it you smell. Is there something wrong with your water at home? You could bathe at my Nona's if you'd like."

"Your Nonna's?"

"No. _Nona_. I meant to correct Beck we he said it like that, but I forgot."

"Speaking of you and Beck, having you guys practiced your kissing scene yet?"

**Chapter 5 up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Your dad has _cried _before? Cat asked him in disbelief, her laptop sitting in the edge of her thighs. Sweat was coming down like tears. They were inside of Beck's RV again, sweaty and exhausted. He had no air conditioning, and his windows couldn't open. Beck insisted on going over to Cat's, since her house is cool and comfy, but she objected, saying something about her dad being home and how he doesn't like boys over.

It was silly to Beck. She was almost 17, and her father still did not like the thought of Cat having guy friends or boyfriends. "Well, it was only once. But lemon juice was in his eye." He explained, closing his laptop with one hand and drinking his lemonade with the other. "My dad has never cried," Cat continued to stall, which they've both been doing for the last 15 minutes. They were suppose to be practicing their kissing part, but of course stalling would have to be worth a shot.

"Well, at least I don't think he has. My mom once told me she and him went on this 'romantic' date at SeaWorld," she rambled, "and he came back with a black eye and bruised lip! She told me he was fine, but that was it. So I left it alone.." Cat wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, trying to think of something else to talk about.

"Have you ever cried before?"

Beck shrugged, "If you count the ages 4,5,6 and 7, then yes. But if you don't, then no."

"I do not."

"Alright then."

There was a long, awkward silence. Both of them didn't look at each other, only then walls that stood in front of them.

After a good whole fifteen minutes, Cat decided to speak up, her voice low and timid.

"I think we should go outside and practice for the next part.."

Beck cleared his throat, nodding. "Okay." He slipped on some black vans he never even wore, walking outside with Cat. They stood there, looking around trying to look anywhere else but at eachother. "The sun is seriously going to burn my back." Cat cracked a grin at her own comment, but still didn't make eye contact.

"Maybe we should.. Start." It was obvious both of them were nervous, since this was the part they have to kiss in.

"..right.."

_**"Daisy…" Dominic hummed from behind her, a grin plastered on his face. He watched her exhale deeply and her shoulders slump.**_

_**"I thought I got rid of you."**_

_**"Locking the boys bathroom did you no good what so ever at all."**_

_**"I see that." She muttered curtly, turning around to face him, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"**_

_**"Tell you?" Dominic laughed. "I've told you everything I wanted you to know. It's what I want to show you." Dominic guided her somewhere she couldn't recall.**_

_**"This, my dear Daisy, is a blindfold. And that is a chair. I want you to sit down in the chair, while I blind fold you." Daisy looked up at him, shuffling away. "Huh? You are not going to blindfold me! You.. You creep! Y-"**_

_**Dominic placed his index finger in her lips softly, signaling her to be quiet. "Im not going to hurt you, I promise." He muttered, grabbing the blindfold. "Just trust me, alright? Hurting you is the last thing I'll ever do." Daisy frowned, giving in. "You can't keep telling me to trust you-" She sat down in the chair.**_

_**"Why? Because you give in every time?" Daisy become more alert once she felt him place the blindfold over her eyes. "It's not fair."**_

_**"I want you to think deep and think about why you give in. Do you trust me?"**_

_**Daisy opened her mouth to say no, "I-I.." she frowned, "I don't know."**_

_**"I guess I'm doing a good job." He muttered, but she was sure he was saying it more to himself. She shrugged it off.**_

_**"alright." Dominic grinned like an idiot. "How do you feel right now?"**_

_**"I feel… eyeless."**_

_**"Good. That's.. that's good."**_

_**"Now," Dominic cleared his throat. "You know how much you love mysteries?" He watched her nod. "Well I have one for you, I have three different guys here-" Dominic was lying. In fact, they were the only two here. "And one of them is going to kiss you. I'll give you 24 hours to guess who it was. If you do, I'll leave you alone for good. But if you don't, you have to go on a real date with me and be my girlfriend and then wife, and etc. Got it?"**_

_**"What? I don't want to kiss anyone!" She reached to untie the blind fold, but Dominic quickly held her wrist in place. "Please, it'll be alright. What'd I say earlier?"**_

_**Daisy frowned, "I don't know why I feel like I could actually trust you. You get on my nerves like nobody's business."**_

_**"So you do trust me?"**_

_**"..Lets just start."**_

_**"Are you going to kiss back?"**_

_**"Fine."**_

_**"Alright, okay." Dominic stepped away from her, taking deep breaths.**_

Beck ran his hands through his hair, his heart pounding a million times faster. "It's just a kiss. You've kissed her before, Beck. Just do it." He muttered to himself.

_**Dominic went on his knees silently, becoming face to face with Daisy. It was a short pause, before his lips softly connected with hers. He loosened up once he felt her kiss back. Her lips were so soft, and tasted like vanilla, and they were full, and he.. Kind of liked it. He came back to his senses and noticed that he wasn't just kissing her softly like he was just two seconds ago, but instead it was hard.**_

_**Daisy was the first to pull away, out of breath slightly. "I decided to pull away since you took so long." She gave a side grin. Dominic stood up, stumbling slightly. He took a few seconds, acting as if he was talking to other people making other sounds. He knew she wasn't going to guess who it was. That was one of her weaknesses. He went back over to her and untied the blindfold. "It was Jack!" Daisy beamed, but Dominic shook his head and she slumped her shoulders. "You better think long and hard tonight." He gave her a tight smile before walking away, his hands deeply in his pockets.**_

"Just one more after this one, right?" Cat asked him once he walked back over to her. He cleared his throat, trying to hide his reddened cheeks with his hair. "Yeah." He saw Cat twitch every once in a while, and he was positive it was about what just happened. It wasn't suppose to be as long as it was. It was suppose to be a short peck. But what just happened was _not_ a peck.

"My mom's making Spaghetti." Beck motioned towards his two story home, looking at her. "Want to stay for dinner?"

Cat nodded, walking over to his house with him, their hands brushing together as lightly as they could.

**Review please? Chapter 6 up sooooonnn**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck wasn't really surprised when he realized Cat was avoiding him. In fact, he had a debate with himself of how she would avoid him. Whenever Beck would go five feet near her, she would scramble away, like her life depended on it. But he didn't really blame her. Jade was furious with the both of them, muttering things every now and then about them not inviting her to 'help out.' If Jade wasn't near him at this very moment, he would've laughed out loud, and then sit in a shadowy corner and mope about his current awkward friendship with Cat.

But that would just be weird, because it was Friday night and they were all here just to have fun. Jade took them all to some Roller skating rink her third Uncle Charlie owned called Mario's. But if you asked any one of the group of friends, it sounds like an old beat down greasy fast food place people would only come to as a last option.

He tried numerous amount of times to at least try to get Cat to talk to him, like suggesting to buy her a soda, or volunteer to go get her skates. But she just shook her head and started up a conversation with either Andre or Tori. Beck didn't know why he cared so much that Cat was avoiding him, since he never really bothered to care about any of his other friends or even Jade either avoiding him or just simply pissed off.

Cat was just someone he never understood.

"You gonna skate or what?" Andre rolled over to him, careful not to bump into anyone. It was crowded here, but I'm sure Jade's third uncle liked it that way. "Yeah, I am. Where's everyone else?"

"You didn't just see Jade leave?" Beck blinked, turning to his left, where Jade was supposed to be, but there was nothing there but air. "No, I didn't." Beck told him. "Where'd she go?"

"Bathroom. Tori, Robbie, and Cat are out on the rink, I came over here to see if you were alright. You look all cloudy and flustered." Beck cracked a smile, standing up balancing himself with the skates on. "yeah, alright. Let's go."

It took them quite a while to try and find Tori, Robbie, and Cat, but once they came around and saw the unique head of red hair, they new it was them. And with just a couple of movements they were with them. Beck pretending he didn't mind the fact that Cat and Robbie were holding hands.

"Got rid of Jade already?" Tori joked, her arm linked with Cat's. "Because I know I've had enough of her snarky comments. I don't understand how you do it, Beck." They all skated at a pace they were comfortable with. Beck tried to catch Cat's eye, but she just was not looking at him. Or anything near him.

"Yeah." He muttered, not really hearing what Tori had just said, "you didn't invite Trina?" Usually, Beck was overjoyed when Trina was not around, but now that her and Robbie are supposedly dating, with Trina around she could get Robbie ten yards away from Cat if she wanted to.

"Well, she was following Andre and I on our way here, but we eventually lost her by cutting off some old lady. She gave us the finger!" Beck cracked a smile at Tori's last comment, just picturing the old lady giving them both the finger.

"I see you morons tried to get ride of me." Jade popped up probably out of nowhere, wrapping her arm around Beck's torso, mentally putting most of the blame on Tori.

"-whoa.. Easy there Cat.." Robbie's voice cut through the silence, his hand holding on a little bit tighter to Cat's. "I'm fine Robbie," Cat muttered, getting her balance back.

"Want to know something really interesting?" Tori raised her eyebrows up and down, grinning.

_/ / ._

"What are you going to give Sikowitz for his birthday? It's on Monday. I would tell you what I'm going to give him, but it's kind of suppose to be a surprise and you'd probably think I'm insane for even thinking about giving him a-" Cat covered her mouth quickly. "I almost told you!"

"what happened to avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't-"

"You were."

"Alright then. I was avoiding you. But only because Jade is seriously mad at me."

"She's mad at me too."

"That's different."

"Different how?"

"It just is!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. And what'd I tell you? It's strictly acting."

"You don't sound to confident.."

There was a long silence, with Cat clinging to his wrist since she was not that good at roller skating, and she wouldn't dare hold his hand without any scripts around.

"Where is everyone else?" Cat looked around the rink, but Beck nudged her. "You need to turn around. What if you run into an old sweaty guy?" Cat rolled her eyes. "Oh Beck. Of course you would say something like that," She told him playfully, nudging him back.

"I read a book last night. I didn't finish it, but I still read some of it." Cat told Beck, "It's getting seriously dark in here."

"What book?"

"I'm sure you don't know it. Or maybe you do."

"Well, we'll see."

"Looking for Alaska."

"By John Green?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know you liked reading."

"I guess I could say the same to you." Cat told him. "My mom had it in her office. It was just laying there."

"Maybe we could read it together."

"You have the book?"

"No. My mom does, she's a sucker for romance. She's read it over and over. She quotes it sometimes."

"Is it one of her favorite books?"

"No. She's read many, many books. I see quotes of that book all over the internet."

"Do they remind you of Jade?"

Beck looked down at her. "No. They don't. Not at all."

"Ouch.."

"Not ouch. I love Jade, and things like that used to remind me of her. But she absolutely hates Romance. So, when I did tell her they reminded me of her, she would shove my head into any sort of pillow and make me take it back."

"oh.. I've always wanted that."

"That?"

"Knowing that someone thinks of me whenever they hear the world love. Duh."

Beck didn't answer. He just stared ahead, watching everyone holding hands or hugging and kissing. It should've made him want to go and look for Jade, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay here with Cat. Whether they were talking about books or just simply staring off into space. It didn't matter to him. He just wanted Cat near him.

"We have more in common than I thought." Cat and Beck were now sitting down along with the rest of the gang after they all found eachother, eating Taco's and drinking fruit punch.

"I used to think all you knew any information about was Pony's and rainbows." To his surprise, she didn't get offended. She just laughed, then took a bite of her her taco. "A lot of people think that."

And just like that, Beck turned left, and Cat turned right. She started to talk to Tori and Robbie about anything and everything, and Beck had already joined himself into Andre and Jade's conversation. Cat and Beck knew who they were, they were friends.

But friends don't kiss, and friends don't wish they could do it again. And again. And again.

It didn't feel like they were acting at all. But they would never tell eachother that. Because he had a girlfriend and she wanted someone else.

**Review please? Advise would help. Or suggestions. Or you could tell me you like it, or hate it. **

**The romance between Beck and Cat will grow in up coming chapters, don't worry. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"5 in a row."

Smile.

"Wait.. 6."

An even bigger smile.

"No fair! You-"

"I Didn't cheat."

"Yeah well-"

"So uh, Cat and Beck you guys gonna help us out or wut?

"Wut?"

"Yes. _Wut_."

"Robbie that isn't-"

"Don't tell me it isn't a word Beck!"

"Alright, alright. Chill."

It was Friday and they had just came from the Roller Skating rink Jade's third uncle owned. Robbie looked back over at Jade, who was eating hot cheetos and watching some random soap Opera that was on TV. "You ready?" He asked her, anticipating whether he should steal a cheeto. If he did, Jade would break his arm, fingers, and skin him alive. He settled with a solid no.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, fro boy." Jade rolled her eyes, and Robbie noticed how red the cheetos were making her lips and tongue and fingertips. It was like her lips had permanent red lipstick that could never be removed.

"Okay then," Robbie looked over at Beck and Cat. Cat was throwing skittles in the air, watching Beck catch them all with his mouth. "That's 10 skittles so far." She announced, taking out another one.

For a moment, Robbie felt alone. Sort of. He wasn't alone alone. Because Cat and Beck and Jade are here. But he felt as if he didn't belong here. Because all of them were unbelievably cool and he was just some nerd who felt nervous to talk to most girls.

/ / .

_"It's 11:14, Robbie. I have to go home."_

_"You promised you'd stay 'til 12."_

_"I'm sorry.. My dad- he.. I have to get home."_

_"Okay then. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_

And that's kind of how Cat and Robbie's goodbye went 32 minutes ago. Beck took her home, and now, Robbie and Jade were laying on the floor. Empty hot cheeto bags scattered everywhere. They had just finished their movie thing, and now they were exhausted. Robbie still couldn't believe _Jade West _is going to stay the night over his house because shes to tired to drive home. Even though she lived just two blocks away.

Robbie opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jade's soft snores. He inhaled deeply, turning away from her. "Yeah, goodnight to you too." And just like that, Robbie was asleep.

"Hi Beck." Cat walked into his RV on Saturday morning with two bottles of lemonade. "What'd you want to tell me?" She asked him, taking a seat on his couch while he sat next to her. He shrugged. "I didn't want to tell you anything. I was just bored." He took one of the bottles out of her hand, untwisting the cap then drinking a large gulp of it. "Okay then." Cat sat Indian style. "I don't feel like working on the play thing. Is it okay if we finish it tomorrow or something?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

Beck watched her take short sips from her lemonade with one hand and do whatever she was doing on her phone with the other. "Cat…" Beck looked over at her, and she looked at him, setting her phone down. "What?" She took another sip of her lemonade, then closed it.

"You're pretty."

"What?"

"I said-"

"Beck you can't.. we can't. No. Stop it."

"I can't tell you that-"

"No. You can't. Jade remember?"

Beck sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I cant even compliment you without you freaking out?" Cat frowned at him. "No, you can't. You have a girlfriend. Who is my best friend."

"Yeah well,"

Beck drunk the remaining of his Lemonade. "I still think you're pretty."

"Do you prefer Giraffe's or Penguins?"

"White Lion."

"I only gave you two options!"

"I know. But White Lions are just… perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yes."

"What is perfect?"

Beck looked at her for a second, then inhaled deeply, turning away. "Well," He gave her a grin. "Perfect is you." Cat nudged him.

/ / .

_The Colonel laughed. I stared, stunned partly by the force of the voice emanating from the petite (but God, curvy) girl and partly by the gigantic stacks of books that lined her walls. Her library filled her bookshelves and then overflowed into waist-high stacks of books everywhere, piled haphazardly against the walls. If just one of them moved, I thought, the domino effect could engulf the three of us in an asphyxiating mass of literature._

_"Who's the guy that's not laughing at my very funny story?" she asked._

_"Oh right. Alaska, this is Pudge. Pudge memorizes people's last words. Pudge, this is Alaska. She got her boob honked over the summer." She walked over to me with her hand extended, then made a quick downward movement and pulled down my shorts._

_"Those are the biggest shorts in the state of Alabama!"_

_"I like them baggy," I said, embarrassed, and pulled them up. They had been cool back home in Florida._

_"So far in our relationship, Pudge, I've seen your chicken legs entirely too often," the Colonel deadpanned. "So, Alaska. Sell us some cigarettes." And then somehow, the Colonel talked me into paying five dollars for a pack of Marlboro Lights I had no intention of ever smoking. He asked Alaska to join us, but she said, "I have to find Takumi and tell him about the Honk." She turned to me and asked, "Have you seen him?" I had no idea whether I'd seen Takumi, since I had no idea who he was. I just shook my head._

"Beck, does it seriously take you that long to read just half a page?" Cat interrupted. "Besides, you didn't even read the first page. You just skipped to that page you're on now. Why don't you read the pages before that one first?" Beck rolled his eyes, closing the book throwing at down on his bed. "Because," He moved into a more comfortable position. "Beginnings are always boring."

"Well how are you going to know the reason why he transferred to Culver Creek?"

"That question didn't even cross my mind."

"Gah. I feel like we're doing a book report or something."

"Ha-ha."

Cat reached across Beck and picked up the book, smoothing out the cover.

"You know," Beck smiled, knowing what he was about to say would make Cat grow furious with him. "You're quite petite and curvy yourself. Just how Pudge said about Alaska-"

"Beck, you're such a jerk!" Cat reached to slap him, but he caught her hand, his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face in a playful matter. "I was kidding, Cat." Although, he was not. She scowled at him, slapping him with her other hand. "No. That's not funny. And I'm sure Jade wouldn't think it's funny either. You see? This is why girls don't like their best friends being friends with their boyfriends. Because it just stirs up all sorts of drama and BOOM! The girls aren't friends anymore and now the guy is with her ex-best friend. But that _is not_ going to happen." Cat snatched her hand from him.

"Alright, alright. I mean it, I'm done complimenting you."

"Yeah well I was about to-"

"Leave?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Now you don't have to leave since I apologized."

Cat rolled her eyes. "I'm still leaving-"

"I said sorry."

"blue or green?"

"Probably blue."

"Red or Blue?"

"Red."

"You can have my lemonade." She threw him her half drunken bottle, sitting back in her original seat next to him. And just when Beck opened his mouth to say something, his door busted open, almost falling. Jade came in, Robbie stumbling in after her.

"Robbie kissed me!"

"I did not-"

"You did!" Jade growled, "your lips touched mine." Robbie opened his mouth to defend himself, but Jade spoke again turning to Beck and Cat. "So I was grabbing my jacket to leave his house right, after have my what, 11th bag of Hot cheetos. I think it was my 11th wasn't it? Wait, that's not the point. I was grabbing my jacket, and I turn around, and all of a sudden Robbie _kissed_ me!"

"I told you I tripped!" Robbie groaned out, trying to fix his glasses since Jade purposely broke them, slapped him, and nearly broke his leg by slamming the door on it.

"You don't just trip and attack your lips to someone else's Shapiro!" Jade shoved him, knocking him down. "Jade, I'm sorry, okay?" He held his left leg in pain. She folded her arms, pursing her lips turning to Beck. "Aren't you going to punch him or something?"

"Well, he said he didn't mean it-" Jade glared at him, her right eye practically twitching with rage. "Beck…" It was obvious she was trying to remain calm. Beck rolled his eyes standing from his bed, away from Cat and walked over to robbing, punching him in the arm. Not to hard, and not to soft. But to Robbie, it felt like the most painful thing ever. He held onto his arm, groaning and whimpering in pain, just like an annoying nerd would do.

"Did I tell you Danny wanted to meet up with me or did I forget?" Tori called from the kitchen washing the last of the dishes. "You forgot." Andre muttered, mostly focused on the college football on the TV. "Oh okay," She wiped her hands on the front of her jeans then turned the water off walking into her living room. "He called me earlier this morning. I don't know how he got my phone number, because I made sure I told him I didn't want to have anything to do with him." She lounged on her couch, resting her feet on Andre's lap already bored of the college football channel.

"Are you going to meet up with him?" Tori shrugged, playing with her thumbs. "What if he wants to get back together? Or he wants revenge about Cat breaking up with him?!" Andre rolled his eyes. "Just call him and tell him you'll meet up with him as long as it has nothing to do with getting back together or getting revenge on Cat."

"You sound soooo bored."

"Well, I am."

Tori rolled her eyes. "He sounded kind of.. Desperate. You know, on the phone." Andre finally turned his attention away from the TV, looking at Tori. "Well, I know on the phone," Andre rolled his eyes playfully. "Just meet up with him. I'm curious to know what he wants."

"Yeah. Of course you are. But you still aren't helping."

"It's not complicated. Call him, tell him you'll meet up with him on whatever day at whatever time, and go see what he wants, and come back and tell us! That simple." Andre explained bluntly.

Tori rolled her eyes picking up her phone. "Shut up."

"Tori just go!" Andre kept nudging her towards the Café Danny was already sitting in alone, tapping his fingers on the table. It was Sunday, about 3:30 in the afternoon. "Im going! He just looks scary! He's gotten tattoos and Piercings since that last time I saw him! Look at him! Don't you see them?" Andre rolled his eyes. "Just go! The faster you go in, the faster you get out!"

"Alright, fine!" Tori glared at him before walking into the Café, forcing a smile once Daniel's eyes landed on her.

"Tori, long time no see eh?"

Tori forced a laugh, sitting down across from him. "Yup." She said in a tight strained voice, not making eye contact. "So…."

"So…."

There was a long awkward pause, Danny rubbed his thumbs together, and Tori tried to stop her twitching leg, she even stepped on Danny's foot a couple of times by accident during the pause, but he didn't make any effort to wince or tell her to apologize.

"Tori.. I need your help." Danny finally looked up at her catching her eye, he looked confused and strained, even his hair was kind of a mess, and Danny_ never _leaves his hair messy.. Tori was taken back.

"Okay.. With what?"

Danny scratched his head nervously, and Tori forgot that Andre was sitting outside, watching them behind a large Fichus with binoculars. He was just hoping it wouldn't end with Tori spilling Coffee on Danny.

"That day when I kissed you and I was dating Cat, It was a mistake- no offense.." He broke their eye contact looking down at his hands. "Tori I.."

"You what?"

Then Daniel just smiled out of nowhere, still looking down at his hands and he shook his head too. "You okay?" Tori thought about reaching to shake him abit, but then it seemed like a really bad idea. She stayed put.

"I want you to help me to get Cat to meet up with me. I don't care when or where, and I don't care if your whole entire group of friends come. I just want to talk to her. Im not going to ask her out, I promise. I just need to tell her something important."

Tori nodded silently, not really thinking of Cat's say in this. _Danny just wants to talk to her. That's not a bad thing, right? He just wants to apologize._

"Thanks Tori." Danny gave Tori a tight grin, "just give me a call when you tell her." Tori just nodded, watching him leave. She sucked in a breath, walking out of the Café, walking over to the Fichus, snatching the binoculars out of Andre's hands. "Danny said he wants to talk."

"With who?"

"Cat."

"No."

"Huh?" Tori frowned, and Andre started walking to his car, Tori hot on his tracks. "Why not?" Andre rolled his eyes. "He hurt her Tori, remember?"

"He wants to apologize. He even said we could all come!"

"God Tori. Did you even consider how Cat felt about it? What if she doesn't want to meet up with him?"

"I'll call it off.." Tori frowned, "Andre I don't see what the big deal is, I just want-"

"to help?"

"Kinda.. Yeah."

Andre dropped the subject, "let's just go." He got in on his side, slamming the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Sikowitz yelled then sipped his coconut juice, grabbing everyones attention wearing his usual circus pants and sloppy shirt. But just for today, he wore a superman cape. But no shoes. "And look what Cat gave me!" As if on cue, a female Zebra came in with a handful of grass in her mouth. "She gave it to me in the parking lot this morning! I was jumping for joy!" Jade arched her eyebrows. "Can that thing even be here in school?"

"No!"

"Okay Sikowitz your yelling is starting to give me a headache," Tori muttered rubbing her temples and letting out short breathes. She didn't get that much sleep last night. "Good. That's good. I've always encouraged you children to be more happy. Like Cat," he gestured towards her, who was laughing at nothing in particular. "Maybe me yelling will help you out!"

"No, no it won't." Rex shouted out of nowhere.

"Rex!"

"Oh shush Shapiro. You know it's true."

Sikowitz blinked. "You know what? I liked it better when the puppet was in the hospital. ANYWAY! I want you all to talk to the Zebra. You know what? I'm going to call her Wedna. I want you all to talk to Wedna."

"Talk to a Zebra-"

"WEDNA!"

"Wedna, you want us to talk to Wedna? Why?"

"Why not?"

Sikowitz led Wedna up the stage stairs, then gestured up Andre. "Okay, Andre. You know what to do right? Just have a normal conversation with it."

"I don't think you could have a normal conversation with a Zebra, Sikowitz." Andre pointed out.

"Just do it."

Sikowitz led Wedna up the stage stairs, then gestured up Andre. Andre sighed, "Sikowitz I can't have a normal conversation with a Zebra." Andre repeated. Sikowitz stared at him for a minute, then made it seem like he was going to give in, making the rest of the class sigh in relief. But instead, he slurped his coconut juice and said, "her name is Wedna."

"Alright fine! Uh- Wedna, hey. How you been?"

"Good."

Andre almost jumped back, his eyes widening. "What the-" He turned to Sikowitz, "she could talk?" Sikowitz shook his head. "No. That was me you dimwit. Go sit back down."

/ / .

They were arguing _again_. And they've only gotten back together just a couple of weeks ago. It made the rest of the friends sad, because they seemed so perfect for eachother, but everyone who knew them both personally knew it wasn't going to last forever. No matter how much Beck could tame Jade, or how much Jade loved Beck but would never say it aloud.

"I told you I _hate _cucumbers on my salad!"

"I forgot, I'm sorry!"

"Pft. You forgot. _Riiiight_. Or you just don't care."

"I do-"

"I'm out of here." Jade stood up roughly grabbing her book bag making sure to hit Beck in the face with it, then walked off.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. Everyone else around the lunch area was giving him a sympathetic glance, since Jade just _loooves _to cause a scene. But Beck didn't want any of their sympathy. He knew very well that all of the girls were jumping for joy on the inside, and the boys were mad that he was going to be a newly single man sometime soon and then all the girls could start to flirt with him.

"You alright Beck?"

He shrugged, giving Cat a side glance. She started to move her hand to give his a comforting squeeze under the table, but talked herself out of it and continued to eat her lunch. "Okay. As long as you're okay. I could talk to Jade if you want-"

"No."

They were all shocked by how quickly he said that. "Why not?" They all asked in unison.

Beck just shrugged. And then asked Cat to come over to finish their short movie for Sikowitz class. She gave him an unsure nod, and that was it. Everyone continued to eat their lunch in silence.

"..Well that was the bell. You guys should get to class." Everyone got up and threw their lunch away and walked off in a hurry. Well, everyone except for Cat.

"Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head, standing up grabbing his backpack. "I'm going home early." He ruffled her hair. "Later kid. C'ya after school."

/ / .

"Jade could you give me a ride to Beck's house?" Cat regretted saying that as soon as the last word went out of her mouth.

"Why?"

"We're working on-"

"I'm sick and tired of the project Sikowitz assigned to us as you guys' excuse to be together all the time. Robbie and I finished it, and so have Tori and Andre. It shouldn't take you guys that long."

"We just have one more scene to do, Jade. I promise."

"Whatever. I have to say something to Elvis anyway."

Cat giggled and followed her out to her car.

Jade half expected Beck to be laying down on his bed in his RV, with sad music playing and maybe even a tear dropping every now and then. What she didn't expect or want was to see her boyfriend listening to a song by Of Mice & Men, lip singing along and seeming to be in the happiest mood ever. He smiled up at the two girls once he heard Jade clear her throat, Cat slightly hiding behind her.

"Oh, hey guys." There was a large grin on his face. But to be honest, it only made him more handsome. The sunlight was peeking through, making his eyes twinkle. If you looked really closely, you could see Jade slump her shoulders. For a whole 2 years, Beck was hers. She knew she was lucky to have him, but until now she realized that he wasn't to far from being perfect.

_I love him,_ She thought,

_What if he'd be happy with us breaking up this time?_

"Beck I'm sorry." Jade said.

At that moment Beck dropped his smile, and his eyes went to the floor and then back up. But it wasn't at Jade, it was more at Cat. But she refused to look at him. He understood.

Beck licked his lips and stood up walking over to Jade cupping her face with his hands. "Jade…" he paused for a moment, looking down at her. And she looked up at him.

"Are you going to break up with me?"

He was silent and he listened to some lyrics from a song that was playing from his laptop. "You know that no matter how many times we break up, and then get back together.. All we do is fight. It was a good idea to get back together at first.. But now-"

Jade took a stop back, making Beck drop his hands. Jade's eyes traveled down to her heavy knee high shiny boots. "So we're breaking up?"

Beck nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Okay then," Jade looked up at him. She was proud of herself for not crying this time. "If you don't want me, then I don't want you." Jade turned around to Cat. "Just call me when you want to get picked up, or Beck could drop you off. Alright?"

"Jade I could-"

"I don't need to be comforted right now, Cat. I want you to finish your movie with him."

And then Jade was gone. Cat let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in once she heard the sound of loud music and squeaky tires.

"Wanna get started?"

"Yeah.. Yeah."

Cat played with the ends of her hair, and she watched Beck watch her.

"Beck are you sure you made the right decision?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"I'm fine. Okay, let's finish this thing."

_**"It was.. You?"**_

_**"Um.. Yeah."**_

_**Dominic rocked back and forth on his feet nervously, his hands behind his back.**_

_**"What?!" Daisy screeched, slapping him hard.**_

_**"I'm sorry.. That I'm not sorry." Dominic was holding his left cheek, smiling down at Daisy. "I still really kind of love you. And you know you have to go on a date with me and be my girlfriend annnnd be my wife."**_

_**"Pft. I'm not doing any of that!"**_

_**"You have to."**_

_**"I do not."**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"N-"**_

_**Dominic took a step towards her, giving her a sly smile. "You have tooooo…"**_

_**"Dominic no I'm not-"**_

_**He cupped her face, tracing his thumbs over her lips. "You talk too much," he murmured that smile never leaving his face. "You're mine."**_

_**"Dominic-"**_

_**"No. You're mine." Once Dominic leaned abit lower Daisy stumbled back shaking her head furiously. "I can't! We can't! No!"**_

_**"You kind of don't have a choice. I know this is kind of going to sound creepy, but if I can't have you then no one will." Dominic walked towards her, probably closer than they were before and traced her lips again. "You mean a lot to me. And I'm so close to getting you, Daisy. I'm not.. Going to let you go, ever.."**_

_**"No-"**_

_**"Why're you so scared?"**_

_**"This can't happen.."**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**Daisy opened her mouth three times, but nothing came out. She furrowed her eyebrows and huffed. "Okay fine." Dominic grinned, "that's the spirit, princess."**_

_**"If you break my heart I will murder you."**_

_**"Now why would I ever do that?"**_

_**"Boys can be boys."**_

_**"Ha."**_

_**There was a minute of silence before they both cracked into grins. "I love you.."**_

And that was pretty much how they were going to end it because neither Cat or Beck could think of a better one, but just when Cat was about to move away from Beck, he kissed her.

_Kissed._

**Kissed.**

**_Kissed._**

It wasn't just a simple one either, Beck was seriously kissing her like he didn't want her to let go.

This was _not _in the scene.

Cat pushed him away with all she had in her and looked up at him with distant eyes. Cat stared at him for a second, and he stared at her. _So many emotions.._

"How dare you?"

"I wasn't thinking straight.. I.." Beck ran his hands through his hair. "But I don't regret it and I'm not going to apologize for it."

Cat stormed up to him and pushed him again, and again, and again, and again, her eyes were getting glassy and she felt like she was staring to loose all of her feelings.

"What about Jade?!"

"What about her?"

Cat stared in his eyes and slowly backed away, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. "That was not right of what you did. None of this is.."

Before he could open his mouth, she was gone.

"God all these feelings are messing me up!" Beck groaned out, running his hands through his hair probably for the millionth time that day.

**Sorry for the crappy Jade and Beck break up, I'm not really a Bade shipper :b but I tried!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Has anyone seen Cat?" Tori asked, dipping her chicken nugget in her ketchup. Robbie and Andre shrugged, "and what about Jade? And Beck? Hey.. What happened yesterday? They're probably leaving us out on a lot of things!"

Robbie sighed, "well, if it makes you feel any better Trina broke up with me yesterday.."

"Robbie she was only using you."

"But she was still in a way my girlfriend."

"It's a shame that you can't even get Trina. And she's crazy,"

"Rex!"

"Oh shut up and finish your food." Robbie rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

Andre raised an eyebrow, "you know, it's weird that you follow Rex's orders. Aren't you the one with the brain?" Rex laughed. "Oh, Andre.." and he laughed again. Tori and Andre exchanged glances, and then watched Robbie try to quiet Rex down.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I wasn't I-"

"Shut. Up!"

"Robbie you don't have to listen to him. You do know that.. Right?" Tori tolled him. Robbie rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "And did you know Robbie's wearing his mothers pants?" and Rex laughed again. Robbie blushed and Andre and Tori raised an eyebrow looking under the table.

"Don't look at them!"

/ / .

"Hey, Jade,"

Jade jumped, nearly dropping her coffee. "Sinjin!" She snarled turning around. "I told you to quit doing that!" Sinjin ignored what she had said and wiggled his eyebrows up and down, grinning. "So.. I hear you're a single women now." Sinjin popped his collar, taking out some breath spray, spraying it in his mouth.

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows. Beck's been flirting with every girl since earlier this morning. Well, not flirting. But they're flirting with him. And he hasn't said anything about him being in a relationship. Oh and plus you guys didn't come to school together, and he didn't bring you coffee, so that's pretty much how everyone found out.. Oh! And-"

"Okay, I get it!" Jade shoved him away, glaring at nothing in particular. "Harsh much?" Sinjin dusted off his clothes, "oh and I heard you kissed Robbie."

"I DIDN'T! DID THAT LITTLE NERD TELL YOU?"

Sinjin jumped back, holding his hands up in surrender. "Woah, sorry Jade, and yeah he did."

Before he could say more, Jade stomped off.

"Yeah, so anyway-"

"ROBBIE!" The whole entire lunch area got quiet.

Robbie squeaked, turning around to see Jade, "oh, hey Jade.."

"YOU MORON!" She threw Rex out of his hands and made Robbie stand up. She was nearly fuming. "HOW DARE YOU TELL SINJIN THAT I KISSED YOU!"

Every gasped dramatically. "You kissed him?" Tori grinned.

"No, I didn't! Now shut it Vega before I make you!"

Jade grabbed Robbie's collar, making him stand on his toes. "Listen to me Robbie. I am not having a good day today. And I wouldn't mind shaping you in a ball and throwing you in the garbage can. _Butt naked._" Robbie squeaked from Jade's tone and for her threats. "It slipped I-" Jade shoved him back on the benches, glaring at him, Andre and Tori. "You better watch your friend there." She pointed at Robbie then walked off, all eyes settled on Robbie and his now wrinkled collar. Robbie looked at Andre and Tori, shaking.

"Why didn't you two do anything?!"

"Hey," Tori pointed at him with her half eaten chicken nugget. "You should've never told anyone she kissed you. But did she?"

"No. I kissed her, but it was kind of an accident-" Robbie squeaked again feeling someone pull his head full of curls then smash his face in his spaghetti he was eating for lunch.

"You sure you want to talk about that?"

"N-no Jade."

"Good." Her hand let go of the back of his head and she was gone. Robbie heard the sound of Tori and Andre's laughter, along with everyone else in the lunch area. He sighed in his spaghetti, deciding he was better off leaving his head there.

/ / .

_It seems when you want someone,_

_They don't want you._

_And when someone wants you,_

_You don't want them._

_And when you both want eachother,_

_Something has to come around_

_And mess it up._

They should all be out of school now.

But Cat didn't go to school. She felt the want to. So she could talk to Tori and Andre and Robbie. But she didn't really feel the need to. Jade and Beck were going to be there, and she wanted to be anywhere but where they are. So here she was, sitting on the living room couch. Her Nona was out somewhere. She told Cat where she was going, but Cat wasn't really listening.

Her phone was off, but that was only because Beck wouldn't stop calling or texting or leaving voicemails. She texted him back once to tell him to stop texting her, but it seemed he ignored and continued to text her. But she didn't want his apology. She wondered why he was doing this to her. Ever since they were assigned partners for that stupid project that had become 'inseparable' as Tori like to put it.

Speaking of Tori, she was coming over today to tell her something. Cat hoped it wasn't anything bad. She really didn't want any bad news right now.

_Knock Knock_

"Cat!"

She froze, turning off any sound that was coming from any noise of the apartment. She opened her mouth to say she wasn't here, but that would just mess up everything.

"Cat!"

She prayed silently that he would just leave and never come back.

"I know you're in there. Your bike is out here."

Silence.

"Cat.."

"…Go away!"

"Nope."

"Why are you doing this? We shouldn't even be talking to eachother. The project is over. All we have to do is act it out for Sikowitz and we could go back to never talking to eachother never ever again."

"Yeah, not going to happen Cat. I just want to apologize."

"Okay. Apology accepted."

Beck sighed. "Cat, just open the door."

"No!"

" Wait.. Is it, unlocked?" He twisted the door knob and made it seem like he was going to come in. He knew it wasn't actually unlocked, but maybe he could trick Cat into unlocking it.

"What?" He heard her shriek and then run to the door, twisting it the opposite way.

Beck grinned, opening the door looking down at her. He stopped the door once he saw her try to close it in his face. "Beck! Seriously, we cannot be doing this and I don't even want to talk to you!"

"But I want to talk to you."

"I don't care."

"But I do."

"This isn't funny! God Beck take a hint, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Ouch."

Cat crossed her arms and kept her face normal. She felt like slapping him, just want to remove that smile.

"All I want to do is apologize."

"Okay."

"I'm not sorry I kissed you. Because I don't regret it and you have very nice lips."

"Get out."

"Cat.."

"This isn't funny! What if you had a girlfriend and you really liked her. And your best friend and her started to spend a lot of time together and then she just breaks up with you and your best friend kisses her and they live happily ever after?! What would you do?"

"..Are you saying you and I are going to live happily ever after together?"

"No!"

"Well, when I want something I tend to get it."

Cat swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, she shook her head. "That kind of slipped out.." Beck was rubbing the back of his neck(which is something he never usually does) awkwardly. And then he turned around and walked away. Figuring it was the best thing to do.

"Oh hey Beck." Tori said walking from up the stairs. He looked up from the ground but didn't acknowledge her. "Hey."

_Cat will be OOC with Tori k._

When Tori walked in front of Cat's house, she saw her just standing there with an expressionless face. She didn't even look at Tori when she arrived in front of her.

"Cat you alright? And what was Beck doing here?"

Cat tensed up when Tori said his name. "I'm fine. He was just getting his laptop. He left it over here- come in." Tori walked in a sat on the couch, she had on a kind of nervous smile. "Um, well, why weren't you at school today?"

Cat sat next to her. "Um, I had a bad headache earlier. But what'd you need to tell me?" She kind of blocked out everything Tori was saying. She couldn't stop think of what Beck said. But once she heard the name Danny she turned and look at her, her eyes wide.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, Dannywantstotalktoyou"

"Wait, go slower."

Tori sighed. "Danny wants to talk to you." Tori bit her lip watching Cat's reaction.

**Cat will also be OOC in the next chapter which will be up soooooon c:**


	10. Chapter 10

Andre carefully rested his hands on Jade's shoulders. "Okay, yes I get it. Now calm down." Jade was nearly fuming. Everyone, and I mean everyone was making fun of her about kissing Robbie then next day at school. She assumed Sinjin told everyone since Robbie didn't even come to school today. "Calm down? I'll calm down. As soon as I get my hands on that stupid four eyed geek!" Andre tightened his hold on Jade's shoulders once she tried to shake him off.

"Andre! Move! I'll murder you too!"

"Doubt it."

"Wanna bet?"

Andre rolled his eyes and decided to do a different approach. "What good is it going to do if you kill Sinjin? You know he can't defend himself, so you would just be going after an easy target, correct?"

"Sure."

"Look, Jade. Just think about it. You'd be put in jail. Don't you understand that?" Jade raised an eyebrow, "why do you care?"

"Trying to be more helpful and understanding. Sikowitz said I'm to 'mean' and I don't care about peoples feelings."

"But I didn't kiss Robbie! _He_ kissed _me_!" Jade screeched, getting the attention of many people walking by. But she didn't care. "Okay, I underst-" "No, no you don't! I'd never kiss Robbie! He's.. Robbie!" Jade was breathing heavily, having a mental breakdown. Andre didn't exactly know what to do or say, since it was always Beck's job to calm her down. And then Jade started to slide down against the wall, making small screaming noises. Andre went down with her, shaking her abit. "Calm down Jade, it's okay. You here me? You're Jade. Just scare anyone off he looks at you a second to long or you know if they ask you if you actually kissed-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

Andre jumped, "Okay- uh, um, Robert?"

"What is that short for his name or something?"

"I- I don't think so,"

"Okay, whatever. Fine, I'll just scare them off." Jade waited until Andre loosened his grip on her shoulders then pushed his hands off, picking up her book bag. "Thanks Harris." She said it as if she wasn't just talking about killing Sinjin just a couple minutes ago. "I owe you one. So here's a dollar." She slapped a crinkled up dollar bill in his hand and patted his back, then walked away as if nothing ever happened.

/ / .

"um, hi."

Trina looked up and raised an eyebrow at Tori. "Oh, hey Tori. Where were you? I haven't seen you all day," Trina didn't really sound like she cared, but that wasn't Tori's biggest problem. "I was in the Janitors closet. Talking to Cat." Trina took out some mint gum that was probably as big a really large marshmallow, shoving it in her mouth. "Avout wha?" she asked, trying to chew. Tori moved back a step, trying to not get spit in her face. "Daniel." She cleared her throat awkwardly, watching Trina gag. "What are you doing?"

Trina pointed to her mouth, "Makes your breath miny!"

"Miny?"

"No! Min-y!"

"M..miny?"

"Supper-"

"Supper? Trina take it our your mouth and talk!"

Trina rolled her eyes and pushed it out of her mouth, holding it in her hand. Tori frowned at all of Trina's spit that was coming out of her mouth and that was all over the gum she was chomping on. "I was trying to say it makes your breath super minty!"

Tori nodded. "So.. About Daniel-" Trina rolled her eyes and closed her locker. "Later." She walked off, sticking the gum back into her mouth and wiping her hands off on the back of her skirt. Tori groaned, stomping her feet like a 5 year old child. She widened her eyes once she spotted Andre.

"ANDRE!" She ran over to him, clinging to his arm.

Andre looked taken aback. "Hey Tori. What's up?" Tori inhaled deeply, then exhaled, then inhaled, then exhaled. Causing to turn many heads. "Cat! She hates my guts! I tried talking to her in the janitors closet about the Danny situation because she wouldn't let me explain when I went over her house, and now she hates me!" Andre nodded. "Just as I suspected."

"Andre! You aren't helping!"

"What? Is it pick on Andre day? First Jade now you!"

"Just heeelp meeeee" Tori wined helplessly, clinging harder to his arm once he tried to walk away. Andre rolled his eyes, frustrated with it all. "Okay fine!" Tori smiled brightly, straightening out her clothes. "So what should I do?"

"Um, buy her some cupcakes or something. She's not mad at people for a long period of time. Did you and Danny set a specific date of something?" Tori shook her head, "no, but I'm aiming for Saturday."

Andre shrugged. "Just buy her something she loves then boom, all stress gone. Like magic." Andre walked away towards Sikowitz class, not risking the chance of someone else asking for advise. He just realized he absolutely hates this. Helping girls. They're so different. And complicated.

Sikowitz scanned the crowd of students, then spotted an empty chair. He raised an eyebrow. "Who is missing? No wait, don't tell me. It's Robbie and his puppet. Am I correct?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Must you say his name?"

"Well, that _is_ his name. I don't know what else to call him."

"Dead meat."

"Then can I call you Evil Witch?"

"NO!"

Sikowitz laughed then sat on the stage steps, his chin in the palm of his hand. "I miss Wedna. Apparently I'm not allowed to have animals in here." Beck held back an eye roll. "Sikowitz, it's always been that way."

"Why are you all spreaded out?" Jade and Andre were in the way back, Tori was in a corner on the other side of the room, Cat was in the front, and Beck was in the middle. "You guys are all usually-"

"It doesn't matter. Just continue." Tori groaned, "may I be excused?"

"No. But you could be un-excused."

"Can I go stand in front of the door then?"

"Shut up! Now-"

"I think Tori should shut up too."

Sikowitz stopped what he was going to say and raised an eyebrow at Cat.

"Cat I'm so-"

"Sikowitz told you to shut up!"

"Hey now, hey now." Sikowitz rested a hand on Cat's shoulder and looked at her then Tori. "What happened?"

"She told Daniel that I was going on a date with him!"

"Date? I didn't say date! I said he wanted to talk to you!"

"That's not what Jade said.."

Tori rolled her eyes and already knew Jade was smirking. "Well, he wants to talk to you. Not go on a date with you."

"Oh, well in that case, no."

"Cat, I promised him!"

"Well un-promise him or something! I hate him! I hate you, I hate Beck-"

"What does Beck have to do with this?" Sikowitz asked, grinning.

Cat shrugged his hand off. "You aren't helping!"

"Okay. What did Beck do to make you hate him?"

"How did I get in this?" It was obvious he was trying to change the subject. Here, now, isn't the best place to discuss that he had kissed Cat. Sikowitz wasn't helping, and Cat was a horrible liar. He had to do something. "Quit trying to change the subject Elvis." Jade said curtly, her arms firmly crossed on her chest.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Cat doesn't hate me, for all of your information."

"..then why'd she say it?"

Before Beck could respond, the bell rang. And everyone ran out. Within seconds, nothing was there but a confused Sikowitz.

"Cat please,"

"No."

"Please?"

"no."

"Pl-"

"Oh my God Cat just go!" Jade cut Tori off, slamming her hands down on the lunch bench table, scaring Cat and Tori. "And Vega shut up! Just shut up!"

It was quiet after that. And almost everyone thought Cat would go run away and cry or something, but she didn't. She frowned, yeah. But that was it.

"Where's Beck?" Tori asked out of nowhere. Only until now she realized Beck wasn't here.

"No one cares Toro!" Jade said, throwing a French fry at her. Tori frowned. "It's Tori! T-O-R- Hey!" She ducked once Jade threw another fry at her. "Quit it!" Jade glared at her, but said nothing.

"Um, I'll be back." Cat stood up and grabbed her back and walked away, ignoring their questions. She wasn't actually looking for anyone, she just wanted to be alone. Because right now she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. She felt horrible. She _is _horrible.

Beck. Tori. Danny. Robbie. Jade. Beck. Jade. Danny. Robbie.

That's kind of what her mind was circling around. She was suppose to like Robbie, Her best friend ex-boyfriend kissed her, Tori just wont stop bugging her about Danny, and Beck was just simply someone she just could never understand.

"Where are you going? One more step and you were going to bump your head against that door." He pointed towards the Janitors closet and gave her a small smile. But she didn't small back. "Beck.." She trailed off, he voice cracking.

"What's going on?"

He was silent. "We're.. friends."

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

Beck stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked his feet back and forth. "I don't know. It was tempting, I guess."

"Let's promise something." Cat looked at him and held out her pinkie. "Let's promise to remain friends and friends only. That means no kissing because you were 'tempted.'"

Beck rolled his eyes and intertwined his pinkie with hers. "Okay. But what if one of us starts to like the other or something? It's just a what if. You know, anything can happen."

Cat was silent.

"Let's just see what happens."

He rolled his eyes. "That's all you have to say about it?"

"If it happens, it happens. Doesn't matter, come on."

She pulled on his arm, walking towards the lunch benches.

**Well, um. That promise will be greatly broken, buuuutttttt I'm not updating as frequently as I want to, but that's only because my computer is being a pain. I have my good days with it, and bad days. Ugghhhhhh**

**Until next time yayy**


End file.
